Blood Children
Or Blood Children; is the term used for specific people born with born with powers beyond that of most other creatures or human beings. Every thousand years, new Blood Children are born in no specific fashion, meaning anyone could be a Blood Children and not know it. For example, the blood that runs through Thomas Ladies is both SwagMaster and BunsMaster, which should actually kill him, but his durability as a "Child born of the Blood" gives him a unique resistence to the after effects of his bloodline. There are only ten Blood Children in all at one point in time, as by the time the new Blood Children come around, the last ones are usually long since dead. Known Blood Children 1. Thomas Ladies 2. Ron Clearwater 3. Jared Herps As of late, the rest are unknown. Properties of Blood It is said that the blood of a Blood Child is worth "at least a kingdom". This could be an overstatement, but their blood does heal people, either through drinking it or applying it to the wound in question. Their blood is indistinct and does not cause blood clotting, meaning they can give their blood to anyone, and take blood from anyone, as their blood can purify the outside blood and keep from causing blood clotting in themselves. It only takes a vial's worth of blood to heal cuts, but it would take a gallon to mend broken bones. To cure diseases, one needs to fill a cup with the blood of three different Blood Children(Five if it's something like cancer), which could then lead to adverse side effects for the drinker, as they'd fall into a coma for a minimum of three weeks, and a maximum of two years. But the strangest of all is what has monsters and some humans alike hunting Blood Children down; if one mixes even a drop of all ten Blood Children into a container and drinks it they will, possibly, gain immortality. This hasn't been preformed or proven in anyway, but there have been rumors of the first Blood Children to exist working together to give themselves immortality. According to the story, this ultimately led to their demise as they were not aware that Blood Children can't use their blood on others of their kind, as it poisons them. One can't find out if someone's a Blood Child, as their blood comes up as O- in blood tests of any kind. But a way to know is that when they've come under extreme conditions or try to use their Blood powers; their eyes will turn a dark shade of red and glow in a very distinct manner. Another way is to simply test their blood in healing someone's wounds. Other Powers and Abillities Blood Children are extremely durable, and can take falls from heights that would normally kill people, but they still feel pain and are not immortal. They can easily be killed by bullets and knives, same as anyone else, but if it's something that can heal, it'll heal quickly, but still needs time to heal. When under impossible odds and at the brink of death, Blood Children go into something called the Scar state, their eyes becoming red and can make their blood change into the weapon they prefer, but only that weapon, as they can't manipulate it's shape beyond that and can't move their blood with their minds. Though it's known that some Blood Children didn't change their blood to weapons and instead used them to make wings, and one time a watering can. When in their Scar state, Blood Children are also endowed with sharp instincts and strength, and if pushing themselves to their limit can throw a tank. Blood Children are immune to psycological attacks and can't be mind controlled, unless they allow themselves to be.